Come d'incanto
by Bradamante68
Summary: Uno scoiattolo che si crede il generale Jarjayes tenta di avvertire Oscar di un gran pericolo. Lo scoiattolo, Oscar, André, Alain e quattro condizioni impossibili... fic pegno! Pairings: Oscar/André; André/ Personaggi originali - leggero.
1. Lo scoiattolo

Questi personaggi sono proprietà di Riyoko Ikeda e non mi appartengono. Questa storia è stata scritta da una fan per i fans, senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Ciao!

Questa fanfic è una fic pegno che ho dovuto scrivere perché non ho finito la mia parte della fanfic "Una giornata di relax" entro i tempi che Kyomine mi aveva dato.

Quindi mi ha costretta a scrivere una nuova fic, sottoposta a quattro condizioni impossibili 1 che lei ha decretato.

Insomma, questa fic è tutta colpa sua, prendetevela con lei.

La versione originale in francese si trova qui: Il y avait une fois

Infatti questa storia è stata scritta direttamente in francese, e la versione italiana è una traduzione.

Capitolo 1

C'era una volta uno scoiattolo. Un comune scoiattolo europeo dalla grande e morbida coda. Questo scoiattolo stava raccogliendo le sue provviste per l'autunno e si era allontanato dagli alberi per andare a raccogliere delle noci che erano rotolate in un prato: era così occupato che non si accorse dell'arrivo di una volpe. Lo scoiattolo si sentì perduto, perché era troppo lontano dagli alberi e cominciò a correre, inseguito dal predatore. Già sentiva i denti della volpe nella sua coda quando risuonò uno sparo: la volpe giaceva al suolo, morta stecchita.

E così gli apparve uno splendido cavaliere che montava un gigantesco cavallo nero, il viso severo sotto al tricorno e gli stupendi capelli grigio topo: nella sua mano un fucile ancora fumante. Lo scoiattolo si perse in quella contemplazione: era il suo salvatore, colui al quale doveva la vita.

Il cacciatore scese da cavallo e prese la volpe ignorando completamente il piccolo roditore. Veramente non l'aveva nemmeno visto! Tuttavia, lo scoiattolo credette che l'avesse salvato intenzionalmente e quando risalì a cavallo si mise a seguirlo.

Il roditore voleva sapere tutto di colui al quale doveva la vita e decise di andare a vivere nel parco che circondava il palazzo del cavaliere. Lo seguì durante le sue giornate per osservarne la vita: lo scoiattolo sentì dell'ammirazione per quell'essere. In breve, l'ammirazione si cambiò in ossessione e l'ossessione in identificazione.

Ma non c'è di che meravigliarsi: se ci possono essere uomini che si credono Napoleone, ci può ben essere uno scoiattolo che si crede il generale Jarjayes.

Dunque lo scoiattolo aveva deciso di vivere vicino al suo dio, al suo alter-ego... perciò ritornò nella foresta, per portare via le sue cose. Sì, ci si chiede che cosa uno scoiattolo debba traslocare in una nuova tana, ma è chiaro no: le sue provviste di cibo. Noci, nocciole, ghiande e granaglie assortite.

Il piccolo roditore aveva quasi terminato il suo lavoro e la notte stava per calare. Bisognava sbrigarsi o il buio poteva sorprenderlo in un posto molto poco sicuro come la foresta. Mentre percorreva la sua strada, le guance piene di cibo (eh, già, gli scoiattoli non hanno mica la borsa) si avvicinò ad una radura e tra le foglie poté vedere qualcosa d'insolito.

Una leggera nebbia si era alzata e delle luci l'attraversavano, come provenienti dagli alberi e dai fiori. Ed era veramente così: lo scoiattolo guardava stupefatto, nascosto tra i rami di un albero, gli spiriti della foresta manifestarsi. Le luci presero delle forme umane mentre diventavano sempre più consistenti. Una forma più imponente delle altre era uscita da una quercia millenaria. Era il re degli spiriti della foresta, una divinità della natura. Allo stesso tempo da un salice uscì una forma più flessuosa e gentile, la regina degli spiriti della foresta.

Il piccolo roditore non credeva ai suoi occhi: allora tutte le storie che i vecchi scoiattoli raccontano ai giovani erano vere! C'erano veramente degli spiriti nella foresta, e governavano la natura.

Da altre piante e fiori uscirono degli altri spiriti, e vide in particolare quattro graziose forme femminili uscire da quattro fiori: il colchico (una mora), la margherita dorata (una bionda), l'impatiens (una castana) e il fiorrancio (una rossa). 2

Gli spiriti iniziarono a parlare.

"Oh, per le mie radici, quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta!" fece il piccolo spirito di un fungo. Gli fece eco lo spirito del cespuglio di rovi: "Sì, era ora di sgranchirsi le gambe!"

"Quali gambe?"

"Sì, è vero che siamo spiriti e non abbiamo delle vere gambe, ma è un modo di dire, andiamo! Non essere sciocco!"

E tutti gli spiriti fecero un gran baccano di saluti passeggiando sotto allo sguardo sbalordito dello scoiattolo.

Una voce grave lo scosse dalla sua visione: l'imponente spirito della quercia si era seduto sul tronco di un albero abbattuto, come su di un trono, e aveva ordinato il silenzio.

"Spiriti della natura, silenzio! E' il vostro re che ve lo ordina!"

Tutti fecero silenzio, un po' intimiditi.

"Bene, qual è la ragione di questa riunione? Dov'è il mio primo ministro?"

Frattanto la bella regina si era seduta vicino al re, tutta sorridente.

Uno spirito piccolo e carino che era uscito da un melo selvatico e che conservava una curiosa forma rotonda, come una mela, si avvicinò, e cominciò a dire: "Sire, questa riunione è stata convocata automaticamente perché c'è un sovvertimento delle regole della natura che dura ormai da troppo tempo, e bisogna parlarne qui ed ora."

Il re sgranò gli occhi: "Qual è la situazione?"

Il primo ministro melo selvatico rispose: "Il signore umano di queste terre, chiamato il conte de Jarjayes, ha allevato la sua ultima figlia come un uomo, poiché non aveva eredi. Non si è accontentato di questa menzogna, ma l'ha costretta a condurre una vita da uomo per tutta la sua vita."

Mormorii di disapprovazione si levarono tra gli spiriti.

"E non soltanto questo: l'ha costretta a recitare la commedia davanti a tutti, a fingersi uomo, ed a rinunciare al naturale desiderio d'amore. E naturalmente, niente uomo, niente bambini... lo scopo naturale della perpetuazione fu così impedito."

Il re della natura digrignava i denti per la collera e la sua sposa a stento lo tratteneva per un braccio.

"Ma è un affronto! E com'è che non si è intervenuti prima?"

"Maestà, come d'abitudine si lascia sempre una possibilità agli uomini di ravvedersi... si aspettava che il sire di Jarjayes ritornasse alla ragione. E in effetti, ultimamente aveva compreso, ed era pronto a rendere sua figlia alla sua vera natura facendola sposare, ma questa volta fu lei a rifiutare. E sì, la ragione è che lei rifiuta la sua natura a causa di una delusione d'amore. Lei non vuole saperne più niente dell'amore, e mente a se stessa. Rifiuta di ascoltare la sua natura e il suo cuore. Perché lei ama, ma è accecata."

"Come osa questa donna sfidare la natura!" ruggì il re della natura.

La regina si girò verso il suo sposo: "Amico mio, calmatevi, suvvia... non è del tutto colpa di questa povera giovane donna... considerate che ha dovuto soffrire nella sua vita..."

"Questo non ha niente a che vedere! Ci sono delle cose che non si può ignorare... ci sono delle leggi immutabili, non si può cambiare a proprio piacere!"

La regina sospirò e domandò allo spirito del melo: "Avete detto che lei ama... ebbene... chi ama?"

"Mia regina, lei ama un plebeo... è una di quelle strane cose degli umani, che rovesciano sempre le regole della natura... ci sono delle persone che si credono migliori delle altre, e gli uomini creano delle differenze dove la natura aveva fatto tutto uguale... bisognerebbe sistemare anche questo..."

Gli spiriti della natura annuirono tutti, mormorando come i rami degli alberi scossi dal vento.

Le graziose ragazze uscite dai fiori dissero in coro: "Noi conosciamo l'uomo che lei ama, infatti è un bel ragazzo, che spreco!"

La regina girò la testa: "Davvero? E voi, ragazze mie, guardate gli umani?"

Gli spiriti dei fiori arrossirono un poco, ma non abbastanza, poiché lo spirito dell'impatiens disse, sfrontata: "Beh, sì, non fa mica male guardare... e insomma, se lei non lo ricambia, si potrebbe approfittarne un po'..." concluse, facendo l'occhiolino alle sue compagne.

La regina sospirò, non c'era niente da fare: quando uno spirito s'interessa ad un umano, trova sempre il modo di soddisfare la sua voglia... naturalmente!

Il re era irritato. Bisognava punire questi umani e fargli comprendere che non si può sfidare la natura così.

Con una voce grave disse: "Ho preso la mia decisione. Il sire di Jarjayes è perdonato, ma non sua figlia. Bisogna che sia punita per la sua condotta. Dunque io prendo questa decisione: lei mente a se stessa e allora lei non sarà più in grado di dire una sola cosa riguardo ai suoi sentimenti che dirà una menzogna. Se lei vorrà dire bianco, dirà nero. E questo finché non ritornerà alla sua vera natura."

La regina era stupefatta: "Ma mio caro, voi siete troppo duro, suvvia... non è tutto completamente colpa sua, e lei ha diritto ad una possibilità di comprendere come è stata data a suo padre..."

Il re si innervosì: "Volete dire, mia cara, che non siete d'accordo con quanto io ho decretato?"

La regina non cedette: "Ebbene, no. Se voi siete il re della natura, io ne sono la regina. L'amore e la natura delle donne sono di mia competenza."

"Ebbene, mia cara, non avete ben sorvegliato la situazione."

"Nemmeno voi! Basta, me ne vado... ritornerò quando questa follia sarà terminata!"

"E sia!"

Il re e la regina sparirono, lasciando la corte degli spiriti a chiacchierare di questo nuovo bisticcio fra loro. Gli spiriti dei fiori nel frattempo litigavano. Avevano cominciato a parlare di quell'umano così bello, e avevano tutte voglia di avvicinarsi a lui, approfittando del fatto che era stato respinto dalla donna che amava. Bisognava consolarlo, insomma...

Il colchico: "Eh, beh, che credete... piace anche a me, non ve lo lascerò..." e la margherita dorata le rispose: "Te lo sogni! Sono io che non te lo lascio... ho visto come guarda i fiori dorati, è chiaro che lui ama il mio colore..."

Il fiorrancio, più pungente che mai: "E voi così poco affascinanti credete di poterlo conquistare..." l'impatiens le rispose: "Ha parlato la bella! Non è che piacciono a tutti le rosse, eh!"

I quattro spiriti femminili indifferenti agli sguardi di disapprovazione degli altri spiriti, cominciarono a trascendere col loro litigio, finché un piccolo spirito disse loro: "Ma perché litigare? Potete averlo tutte quante..." Si guardarono l'un l'altra e si sorrisero... e in pochi secondi erano scomparse.

Lo scoiattolo era ancora nascosto fra i rami di un albero, tutto tremante a causa di quello che aveva appena visto e sentito. In pochi attimi tutti gli spiriti erano scomparsi, lasciando solamente una leggera nebbiolina nell'erba.

Lo scoiattolo si riscosse e mise in moto il suo piccolo cervello: bisognava fare qualche cosa, la figlia del suo amato signore era in pericolo. O almeno, sembrava esserlo! Sì, doveva correre a dirle che cosa stava succedendo, farle capire... senza riflettere di più, cominciò a correre. Non si può chiedere di più ad piccolo scoiattolo con un cervello grande come una noce e le guance piene delle suddette.

Saltando di ramo in ramo arrivò nel parco di palazzo Jarjayes, sfidando tutti i pericoli sul suo cammino: la sera era già calata e tutto era avvolto dall'oscurità. Dove poteva essere la figlia del generale? Allora, bisognava riflettere, ricordarsi delle sue osservazioni della vita di questi esseri umani, li aveva studiati durante lunghe giornate: sì, al calare della notte tutti ritornavano a palazzo, e ciascuno nella sua camera. Lo scoiattolo guardava le finestre del palazzo. Si ricordava che la camera della figlia del generale era al primo piano, dove aveva visto quella strana ragazza suonare il suo pianoforte qualche volta, poiché era stato attirato dalla musica.

Per fortuna dei platani piantati davanti alla facciata del palazzo stendevano i loro rami quasi a toccarne i muri: lo scoiattolo si avvicinò al cornicione, che il ramo più vicino non toccava... bisognava saltare... un piccolo spazio, ma grande per un così piccolo esserino. Lo scoiattolo si concentrò, calcolò la distanza e prese la rincorsa prima di saltare. E ci riuscì così bene che il suo muso si spiaccicò contro il muro. Stoicamente non si lasciò scappare nemmeno un lamento, anche perché aveva ancora le guance piene delle sue provviste di cibo. La testa gli girava un po', ma immediatamente riprese la sua missione: trovare la figlia del generale e avvertirla di questo gran pericolo.

Cominciò a correre lungo il cornicione per avvicinarsi alla finestra del boudoir della camera di Oscar. Ora si ricordava il suo nome, poiché l'aveva sentito una volta pronunciare dal suo signore. Ecco, il suono del piano... anche nel buio, quel suono lo guidava... quella là era la camera giusta, e ora bisognava entrare.

Nel frattempo, Oscar, tutta triste, pestava con le sue dita d'acciaio la tastiera del pianoforte. Si sarebbe detto che un lamento piuttosto che una musica uscisse dal povero strumento. Una delle spese fra le più deprecabili della casa era la fornitura mensile di tasti nuovi e la fattura del restauratore.

Che cosa le stava succedendo? Non sapeva più capire se stessa. Ah, sì, aveva deciso di vivere come un uomo... di essere un uomo... ed aveva mantenuto la sua decisione... aveva sfidato suo padre, rifiutando il matrimonio, sì, ma... in questi ultimi mesi... erano successe tante cose... e lei aveva scoperto nel suo cuore qualche cosa di così incredibile. Quella notte in cui aveva creduto di morire con André, insieme ma separati da una folla infuriata, picchiati a morte, il suo cuore aveva urlato la verità: lei amava André.

E ora? Non lo sapeva... non era capace di padroneggiare i sentimenti, non sapeva come... se ne aveva diritto... come fare ad amare. Come dirgli... se poteva mai dirgli... "ti amo", dopo tutto il dolore che lei gli aveva inflitto.

E tuttavia, lei non voleva cambiare... aveva paura dell'ignoto. Se gli avesse aperto il suo cuore, lui l'avrebbe amata così come lei era? Una voce nel suo cuore le diceva che era André, la persona che le era stata più vicina nella vita, quella che la conosceva più a fondo. Lui l'aveva sempre amata così... e allora... di che cosa aveva paura... e continuava a tormentare la tastiera del suo piano.

Era così presa dalla sua pena che non si accorse di un rumore contro le finestre: lo scoiattolo bussava educatamente al vetro.

Il piccolo roditore cercò di bussare più forte, ma lei non lo sentiva, il suono era soffocato dal piano. Allora, non c'era nient'altro da fare che utilizzare l'arma finale: come un gatto tirò fuori i suoi artigli e graffiò il vetro. Il suono che si produsse ebbe l'effetto di fermare immediatamente la musica: Oscar aveva i brividi lungo la schiena e guardava stupefatta uno scoiattolo tutto spalmato contro il vetro della sua finestra. Il contatto era stato stabilito.

Come in un sogno, Oscar si alzò e si diresse alla finestra, lentamente. Lo scoiattolo non faceva mostra di andarsene, sembrava veramente attenderla, proprio lei, affinché gli aprisse la finestra. Oscar aprì la finestra e indietreggiò, per vedere che cosa faceva il piccolo animale.

Lei pensò la cosa più normale... che poteva aver fame, forse era stato uno scoiattolo domestico scappato al suo padrone: tratteneva il respiro, guardando l'animale. Il piccolo roditore entrò nella camera, e con passo marziale, su due zampe, comportandosi come il generale, si diresse alla scrivania. Non si sedette, naturalmente, ma vi saltò sopra. In piedi, con le guance gonfie per le provviste di cibo, fece un saluto militare. Oscar non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, si sarebbe detto di vedere il generale versione scoiattolo. Gli mancava soltanto la parrucca grigio topo.

I gesti, la mimica, tutto le ricordava suo padre.

Si sfregò gli occhi: no, era sveglia... e allora c'era veramente uno scoiattolo sulla sua scrivania. Oscar si avvicinò all'animale, che camminava avanti e indietro sulla scrivania, le zampette incrociate dietro la schiena, esattamente come faceva suo padre quando rifletteva. Poi lo scoiattolo si fermò, guardò Oscar negli occhi con uno sguardo serio, alzò la zampa destra e le fece segno di avvicinarsi.

Il roditore pensò che il solo modo di farle capire che cosa stava succedendo fosse di mimarlo. Mise la zampa all'orecchio, facendo segno a Oscar di fare attenzione e di ascoltare. Veramente, non poteva dire niente, nemmeno nella lingua degli scoiattoli, perché aveva ancora la bocca piena e non voleva lasciare le sue provviste. Lo scoiattolo passò all'azione: eccolo diventare il re degli spiriti della foresta prendendo un'aria minacciosa e spaventosa. Un secondo dopo era la regina che cercava di calmare il re, sbattendo le ciglia e sorridendo scioccamente. Poi era i quattro spiriti dei fiori che minacciavano la virtù di André, litigandosi, e infine la terribile punizione, trasformandosi in Oscar che non può più dire la verità sui suoi sentimenti, scuotendo la testa per dire no e sì più volte: il tutto in una sarabanda talmente confusa che Oscar rimase a bocca aperta.

Lei si girò verso il tavolino, dove era posata la bottiglia di brandy che le aveva fatto compagnia quella sera... e poté constatare che dopo tutto era ancora mezza piena... non aveva ancora bevuto la dose sufficiente per avere le allucinazioni!

Continua...

Note:

1) Prima condizione: "Uno scoiattolo che si crede il generale Jarjayes tenta di avvertire Oscar di un gran pericolo". Ormai l'avrete riconosciuto, il mio modello è lo scoiattolo Pip del film Disney "Come d'incanto" (Enchanted). Kyomine ha pensato a questa folle condizione dopo aver visto per ben 2 (!) volte il suddetto film.

2) Dunque, i fiori: in francese i nomi comuni di questi fiori sono un po' differenti, ed evocativi. Putroppo non c'è una vera corrispondenza per la "marguerite dorée" che in italiano è il crisantemo dei campi. Crisantemo significa fiore d'oro, ma in italiano non suona mica tanto bene. Allora ho tradotto in italiano il nome francese: margherita dorata. Il nome scientifico è _Chrysanthemum segetum L_.

Il colchico è un fiore autunnale, detto anche fiore del freddo, il suo nome scientifico è _Colchicum autumnale L_. C'è una famosa poesia francese di Guillaime Apollinaire, "Les colchiques". Il colchico è un fiore estremamente velenoso.

L'impatiens è il nome scientifico della balsamina o fior di vetro: ho usato questo per richiamare il nome francese, impatiente, che significa, appunto, impaziente. Nome scientifico: _Impatiens Balsamina L. _È compresa fra i rimedi dei fiori di Bach.

Fiorrancio è il nome comune in italiano per lo soucis des champs, ossia la Calendula: nome scientifico, _Calendula arvensis L._


	2. Il sortilegio

Nel frattempo, André, che cercava di allontanarsi dal palazzo per andare a sbronzarsi alla taverna, fu bloccato dalla nonna: "André! Porta la cioccolata a madamigella Oscar, io sono troppo stanca questa sera!"

Lui cercò di evitare questa corvée, ma l'antenata fu inflessibile. Si trovava ora davanti alla porta della camera di Oscar con il vassoio. Non avrebbe mai voluto essere là, ma non aveva scelta e bussò alla porta. Oscar sussultò, come svegliandosi da un sogno, e fu sollevata, quando, dopo aver detto meccanicamente "avanti", sulla soglia apparve André.

"Vieni, André, entra."

"Ehu... la nonna mi ha chiesto di portarti la cioccolata... si sentiva stanca... scusami... me ne vado immediatamente." disse, posando il vassoio con la cioccolata sul tavolino, vicino alla bottiglia. Notò che la bottiglia era mezza vuota.

Si raddrizzò e fu stupito di sentire la voce di Oscar dire: "No, André, resta un poco... volevo chiederti... sai qualcosa sugli scoiattoli?"

André fu sorpreso dalla domanda. "Che cosa?"

"Eh, beh, c'è questo strano scoiattolo qui... sulla scrivania..."

André guardò sulla scrivania e vide lo scoiattolo. "Oh, che carino! Che cosa ci fa qui?"

Oscar si avvicinò ad André: "È uno strano animale... non trovi anche tu che somigli a mio padre?"

André guardò Oscar e poi lanciò ancora un'occhiata alla bottiglia.

"Uhm... se lo dici tu, Oscar... penso che sia ora di andare a dormire... a riposarsi..."

Oscar fece segno di no, scuotendo la testa. "André, ho bisogno di parlare con te."

André sentì un brivido lungo la schiena: l'ultima volta che lei gli aveva detto di aver bisogno di parlargli in questa stessa camera era stata una catastrofe. Tuttavia, non poteva dire di no...

"Siediti, André."

Si sedette sulla sedia e Oscar si sedette davanti a lui. André tratteneva il respiro, tra paura e speranza... lei aveva parlato con una voce così dolce e tenera... Lo scoiattolo guardò la scena e comprese che i suoi sforzi non avevano raggiunto il suo scopo! Lei non aveva capito niente, e peggio... stava per dire qualcosa a quell'uomo! L'uomo di cui lei era innamorata... l'aveva riconosciuto!

Lo scoiattolo si lanciò dalla scrivania e corse verso Oscar, mentre lei cominciava a parlare: "André... non è facile dire quello che ti devo dire questa sera, ma... sono successe tante cose ultimamente... e soprattutto... ho capito qualcosa di importante... non lo credevo possibile, ma il mio cuore... io so adesso che cosa il mio cuore mi diceva e non volevo ascoltare..."

André spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore, mentre il suo cuore cominciava a battere all'impazzata... lei non gli aveva mai parlato così dei suoi sentimenti, poteva essere che...

Lo scoiattolo aveva raggiunto Oscar e si arrampicò sulla sedia e poi sulla sua spalla... cercò di fermarla tirandole una ciocca di capelli. "Ouch!" fece Oscar "Lasciami, ma che ti prende?" e acchiappò lo scoiattolo e lo posò sulla tavola. Il piccolo faceva segno che no, lei non doveva parlare: baciare quell'uomo, saltargli al collo, ma non dirgli niente! Altrimenti sarebbe stato il disastro!

Oscar non comprendeva gli strani gesti del piccolo roditore, e nemmeno André: "Sembra già affezionato a te, pare quasi geloso!" disse lui, cercando di fare una risatina.

"Uhm... sì, forse gli ricordo il suo vecchio padrone... è evidente che è uno scoiattolo domestico..."

Oscar deglutì e riprese: "André, ti devo dire una cosa importante..."

"Dimmi, Oscar..." fece André con una voce calda.

Oscar prese tutto il suo coraggio, e si decise a parlare: era tempo di aprire il suo cuore all'uomo che amava.

"Ascolta, André, bisogna che tu comprenda che non potrei mai amare un altro uomo che non sia Fersen."

Aveva appena pronunciato queste parole che realizzò che cosa aveva detto, portandosi la mano alla bocca, spalancando gli occhi. André si pietrificò per effetto delle parole di Oscar, mentre lo scoiattolo si batteva la fronte con la sua zampetta, in un gesto drammatico.

André si alzò e con una voce glaciale che voleva soffocare il dolore senza riuscirvi disse a Oscar: "Io credo che... sia ora che io me ne vada... sì..." E senza dire una parola di più, si diresse alla porta.

Oscar si riscosse dal suo stupore per dirgli: "André, aspetta!" ma lui fece una riverenza e uscì.

Oscar si prese la testa fra le mani: come era stato possibile! Non capiva... perché quelle parole erano uscite così dalla sua bocca? Sentiva le lacrime scorrerle lungo le guance e si alzò anche lei, per andare a coricarsi, gettandosi sul suo letto, senza nemmeno cambiarsi i vestiti, singhiozzando. Dopo qualche secondo, sentì qualche cosa accarezzarle i capelli: lo scoiattolo l'aveva raggiunta nella sua camera e la stava accarezzando sulla testa con la sua zampetta, per consolarla. Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della camicia.

"Grazie, piccolo mio... domani è un altro giorno... gli spiegherò tutto domani." e dopo queste parole si addormentò, sfinita.

Lo scoiattolo scosse la testa: bisognava seguirla e starle vicino per aiutarla a cavarsela. In fin dei conti, lei era sua... figlia!

Il sole autunnale dardeggiava con i suoi pallidi raggi quel mattino. Oscar si risvegliò, e la prima cosa che lei notò fu uno scoiattolo addormentato contro il suo petto, tutto acciambellato. Lei si era addormentata ancora vestita e i suoi abiti erano tutti stropicciati. Lo scoiattolo si svegliò anche lui e si sedette sul letto. Aveva le guance vuote: prima di addormentarsi aveva trovato un posto in quella camera per nascondervi le sue provviste... la cosa sarebbe andata per le lunghe e bisognava avere una riserva di cibo più vicino.

Oscar si alzò per rinfrescarsi e per cambiarsi i vestiti, mentre lo scoiattolo si girava. Lei notò ancora una volta i gesti quasi umani dell'animale. Pensò a quello che era successo la sera prima, e non capiva... perché aveva detto quelle parole? Non era assolutamente quello che lei voleva dire! Aveva bevuto troppo? Maledì quell'abitudine di bere la sera: una volta non era così. Ma che diavolo, che cosa era successo nella sua vita? Era ora di cambiare: era colpa sua se André forse non voleva più saperne niente di lei... ma se davvero era così... non sapeva che ne sarebbe stato della sua vita. Il suo cuore si strinse: non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza André.

Nel frattempo André si era svegliato e aveva cominciato le sue corvées. Faceva il suo lavoro nella scuderia come un automa, il vuoto nel cuore. Ancora una volta l'aveva persa... lei gli aveva detto quelle parole che suonavano come una condanna a morte. Dopo aver finito il suo compito andò a fare colazione, poiché la nonna lo aspettava in cucina.

Intanto Oscar era scesa ed era andata in cucina, perché adorava fare colazione lì, con la nonna e con André. E lei gli avrebbe parlato, spiegato, si sarebbe scusata... e gli avrebbe detto quanto lo amava, se non era troppo tardi. Aveva sulla sua spalla sinistra un piccolo passeggero: lo scoiattolo si era piazzato là all'inizio, per meglio sorvegliare la situazione, dopo che Oscar aveva finito di spazzolarsi i capelli. La cosa la divertì e lasciò il piccolo animale sulla sua spalla. Entrò in cucina e venne accolta da una nonna tutta sorridente e dal profumo dei biscotti al cioccolato che quest'ultima aveva appena sfornato.

"Oh, buongiorno piccola mia, ti sei svegliata molto presto, oggi! Ma che cos'hai sulla spalla?" fece la vecchia signora, avvicinandosi.

"Mioddio un topo!" urlò la nonna, afferrando la scopa.

"Dove?" fece Oscar, girandosi per vedere questo topo.

"Ma sulla tua spalla! Ahhhhhhh! Chiamo aiuto!"

Oscar ridendo: "Nonna, è ora di cambiare le lenti dei tuoi occhiali! Non c'è nessun topo, questo qui è uno scoiattolo!"

"Che cosa? Ma che ci fai con uno scoiattolo?"

"Diciamo che mi ha adottata" fece Oscar, senza sapere che le sue parole erano più vere di quello che poteva sospettare.

"Beh, non lo farai mica sedere a tavola!"

"Non preoccuparti, è molto pulito..."

La vecchia signora sgranò gli occhi, ma non disse nulla perché Oscar sembrava più serena con quel piccolo animale.

Oscar si sedette a tavola, e lo scoiattolo passeggiò lungo il suo braccio per andare a mangiare sulla sua mano, dove lei aveva messo un biscotto. Lo scoiattolo pensò che non era niente male, dopo tutto, avere una figlia umana.

Mentre Oscar beveva il suo the, André entrò in cucina e fu sorpreso di vederla già in piedi.

Lei lo vide e gli disse: "Buongiorno André."

"Buongiorno, Oscar." rispose lui.

Il silenzio caduto fra i due giovani fece comprendere alla nonna che era meglio lasciarli soli, perché era evidente che avevano litigato. E lei non voleva sapere perché.

"Bene, vado a cercare degli stracci nuovi per lavare i piatti. Fate la vostra colazione." e dette queste parole uscì.

Senza dire una sola parola André si sedette a tavola e prese il suo the. Oscar lo guardava senza sapere come affrontare l'argomento. Lo scoiattolo era andato a scegliere un altro biscotto nel piatto.

Oscar prese un gran respiro e disse: "André, riguardo a ieri sera..." cominciò, ma André l'interruppe bruscamente: "Non c'è niente da aggiungere, sei stata chiara, ho capito."

Oscar s'irrigidì, ma prese coraggio: "No, André, c'è un malinteso, forse ero troppo stanca, non lo so..."

André la guardava con stupore: lei aveva una voce così dolce, un viso così addolorato, degli occhi... no, stava ancora facendosi delle illusioni! Lo scoiattolo, ancora nel piatto, era stato distratto dai biscotti, troppo buoni! E non si rese conto di che cosa stava per succedere.

André guardò Oscar con dolcezza e disse: "Va bene, Oscar, ti ascolto... dimmi..."

"Ascolta, André, bisogna che tu comprenda che non potrei mai amare un altro uomo che non sia Fersen."

Il rumore della sedia rovesciata riscosse lo scoiattolo dalla sua estasi gastronomica e gli fece realizzare la situazione: era successo ancora, lei aveva parlato, aveva detto ancora la stessa cosa e lui non era stato capace di evitarlo! André era in piedi, stupefatto, e Oscar era pietrificata sulla sua sedia: lo scoiattolo guardò l'uno e l'altra, sgomento. André serrò i pugni e fuggì.

Oscar si alzò anche lei: "No, André, aspetta!"

E si lanciò ad inseguirlo, correndo disperatamente. Lo scoiattolo si gettò dalla tavola e cercò di correrle dietro. Oscar uscì dalla cucina, ma André era scomparso. Tuttavia, Oscar immaginava dove potesse essere andato e si diresse verso la scuderia, il cuore gonfio d'angoscia e la mente sconvolta: com'era stato possibile, questa volta era sicura di non essere sbronza! Davanti alla grande porta della scuderia prese un gran respiro, prima di aprirla: la luce del giorno entrò con lei e vide André che stava sellando il suo cavallo.

"André aspetta!"

Lui continuò il suo lavoro senza dire una parola.

"André, ti prego, aspetta, ascoltami!"

André s'immobilizzò, come se stesse cercando di controllare le sue emozioni, poi si girò verso di lei. La guardò in silenzio. Lo scoiattolo aveva raggiunto Oscar e si era arrampicato su di lei andando a mettersi sulla sua spalla.

"Ascoltami..." disse lei mentre lo scoiattolo gli tirò ancora una ciocca, ma lei era così presa che non se ne accorse nemmeno.

"Ascoltarti ancora?" disse lui. "E perché? Tu hai già detto tutto... se potevo credere che eri ubriaca ieri sera, mi sembra che stamattina ti sia ben passata la sbronza. Non capisco per quale motivo tormentarmi! Tu lo sai che ti amo, che non posso stare senza di te, mai, e tuttavia tu mi ferisci, è crudele!"

Oscar fece un passo verso di lui, tendendo le mani: "No, André, ti sbagli, io non volevo ferirti, credimi, ti prego!"

Lui sospirò: "È ben difficile comprendere allora..."

Oscar aveva le lacrime agli occhi, era tutta tremante e sembrava così sincera: "André, io non so che cosa è successo, io conosco i miei sentimenti ora, sono cambiati..."

Lo scoiattolo cercò di fermarla ancora, tirandole la ciocca di capelli, ma lei lo prese delicatamente e lo posò su di una delle selle.

Lo scoiattolo protestò, ma niente da fare, lei continuava: "Sì, i miei sentimenti sono cambiati, ho visto qual è la cosa più importante, ho realizzato chi è l'uomo più caro, quello che sarà sempre qui per me..."

André lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, era affascinato da Oscar, lei era così diversa... così... così donna! La forza della speranza che l'aveva sostenuto fino a quel momento continuava a infondergli nel cuore il coraggio: l'avrebbe ascoltata ancora, sì, lo sapeva che qualsiasi cosa lei avesse fatto, sarebbe stato sempre lì per lei, fino alla fine.

"Va bene Oscar... i tuoi sentimenti sono cambiati... allora tu accetti la tua femminilità e già questo è meraviglioso... ho sempre sperato che tu non rinnegassi il tuo essere donna, ma anche... ho sempre sperato che i tuoi occhi di donna si posassero su di me. Lo so, è folle, ma non si può dare ordini al cuore, lo sai... Oscar, non lasciarmi in questa agonia, per favore..."

Oscar scosse la testa: "Oh, André, non ho mai voluto farti soffrire, veramente... perdonami, perdonami..."

Lo scoiattolo si era già arrampicato sulle gambe di Oscar cercando di nuovo di fermarla.

Troppo tardi: "Ascolta, André, bisogna che tu comprenda che non potrei mai amare un altro uomo che non sia Fersen."

Non si sarebbe saputo dire chi tra i due avesse la faccia più stupefatta, se Oscar o André. Quest'ultimo si girò, finì di sellare il cavallo e uscì senza dire una parola. Oscar era paralizzata.

"Ma... che... cosa... che cosa mi prende! Ho appena detto tutto il contrario di quello che volevo dire! Non è possibile! André! André! Per favore aspetta! Aspetta! A..." ma lui era già partito al galoppo.

Oscar cadde in ginocchio, disperata, piangendo calde lacrime. Lo scoiattolo saltò sulla sua spalla e con la sua morbida coda cercò di asciugare le sue lacrime.

"Oh, grazie piccolo mio" disse lei accarezzando la testa del piccolo roditore "io non capisco... si direbbe che io non sia più capace di dire la verità riguardo ai miei sentimenti... come se ci fosse un sortilegio..."

Lo scoiattolo fece segno di sì con la sua piccola testa. Oscar si pietrificò per la sorpresa, poi prese lo scoiattolo nelle mani e lo mise davanti al suo viso, guardandolo da vicino.

"Cosa? Ho le allucinazioni? Mi è sembrato di vederti annuire."

Lo scoiattolo mosse ancora la sua testa per dire di sì.

"Ehhh? Tu capisci quello che ho detto?"

Ancora una volta lo scoiattolo annuì.

"Sto certamente sognando."

Lo scoiattolo fece segno di no.

"A... allora... se non sto sognando... è vero che non sono più capace di dire la verità riguardo ai miei sentimenti... per un sortilegio?"

Lo scoiattolo fece segno di sì.

Continua...

Note:

1) Seconda condizione: Oscar dovrà dire 3 volte nella fic: "Ascolta, André, bisogna che tu comprenda che non potrei mai amare un altro uomo che non sia Fersen."


	3. Sulla buona strada?

Premessa: vi ricordo che il racconto segue la versione francese e quindi per tutti Oscar è un uomo...

André galoppava senza meta, senza sapere dove stesse andando: spronò il cavallo nella foresta e arrivò ad una radura. Smontò e si lasciò cadere nell'erba, sfinito. Finalmente poteva piangere tutta la sua disperazione. Gli sembrava di aver vissuto un incubo e di viverlo tuttora.

Perché lei... lei... e tuttavia l'amava, anche se lei gli aveva inflitto quest'ultima crudeltà. Non sapeva che cosa pensare, non era per niente da lei... era cambiata così tanto? Dopo aver passato una notte molto tormentata a seguito della prima conversazione con Oscar, e dopo tutte queste lacrime, ora si sentiva così debole, senza forza: si addormentò nell'erba.

Per caso quella era la radura degli spiriti. Ben presto fu circondato dagli spiriti dei fiori, usciti dal loro nascondiglio vegetale. Il suo sonno era così pesante che non si preoccupavano di parlare ad alta voce.

Lo spirito della margherita lo guardò con tenerezza: "Povero tesoruccio, è veramente triste che soffra così... bisogna davvero consolarlo..."

"Sì, hai ragione" disse lo spirito del colchico, abbassandosi per guardare il suo viso da vicino "e guardate come è bello, un angelo bruno... peccato per il suo occhio, aveva degli occhi verdi come l'erba in primavera..."

"Sì, sì... ma allora, che fare riguardo alla nostra piccola decisione? Che cosa faremo per averlo?" disse l'impatiens, fedele al suo nome.

"Calmati, mia cara... non dobbiamo aggredirlo... e ci vuole un piano, no? Bisogna pensare, non essere precipitose..." disse lo spirito del fiorrancio.

"Sì" rispose la margherita. "Ho sentito dire che cercano delle nuove fantesche al castello... dobbiamo semplicemente materializzarci e travestirci da cameriere... e poi... lui sarà alla nostra portata in modo del tutto naturale..."

I quattro spiriti dei fiori sorrisero.

"Ebbene, ragazze mie, avete proprio pensato a tutto!" fece una voce dietro di loro. La regina della natura veniva avanti.

"Oh, madame reine, buongiorno" fecero in coro tutte quante, un po' imbarazzate per essere state colte sul fatto.

La regina guardò André addormentato e disse: "Sì, forse bisogna consolarlo, come dite voi... ma lui ha anche diritto alla felicità, e questa non sta a voi donargliela, lo sapete bene. Allora, è più un vostro capriccio che un reale desiderio di aiutarlo. Ma può darsi che questo finisca in bene in qualche modo: sapete ragazze... la gelosia può smuovere le montagne!"

Stirò le labbra in un sorrisetto. E in una nebbiolina che si era levata improvvisamente, sparirono tutte.

Qualche ora più tardi André si risvegliò. Aveva dormito un sonno nero e senza sogni: almeno si era riposato. Decise di rientrare a palazzo: era in licenza, ma aveva comunque un sacco di corvées da fare. Sperava di non incontrare di nuovo Oscar.

Nel frattempo, Oscar era risalita nella sua camera, e stava per sfogarsi sul suo povero piano. Lo scoiattolo dalla sua spalla era saltato sul suddetto strumento, e si era seduto su di una pila di spartiti. Oscar cominciò a suonare furiosamente, ma si fermò ben presto: qualche tasto del suo pianoforte funzionava male e ne usciva uno strano suono.

"Ah, piccolo mio" disse allo scoiattolo "decisamente mi va tutto storto oggi. Forse è meglio che io rientri in caserma, anche se sono in licenza. Non ho niente da fare qui, e non so come sostenere ancora lo sguardo di André. Non crederà mai a questa storia del sortilegio. Non ci credo nemmeno io!"

Lo scoiattolo la guardò, facendo una faccia molto offesa.

"Sì, sì, non voglio dire che tu menti... ma ci sono ancora delle cose da scoprire e io non so come... e tu puoi rispondere soltanto con un movimento della testa alle mie domande. Ma bisognerebbe che io sapessi quali domande farti."

Lo scoiattolo annuì.

"Ecco, allora, tu vieni con me in caserma: mi preparo e andiamo." e dicendo così prese la giacca della sua uniforme. Posato lo scoiattolo sulla sua spalla, cominciò a scendere la scalinata e dall'alto vide la nonna andare avanti e indietro in una grande agitazione.

"Ma che cosa succede, nonna?"

La vecchia signora si girò: "Ah, piccola mia, sono molto occupata, perché oggi ho assunto quattro nuove cameriere e ho molto da insegnargli." e sussurrò ad Oscar che si era avvicinata: "Vengono dalla campagna e bisogna sgrezzarle..."

Oscar, che non era per nulla interessata alla gestione della casa, cambiò discorso: "Molto bene, io oggi ho deciso di andare in caserma, benché io sia ancora in licenza. Ho voglia di fare un'ispezione a sorpresa. Non penso di ritornare a casa stasera."

La nonna domandò: "E André? Dov'è andato? Verrà con te?"

Oscar non aveva voglia di rispondere e tuttavia doveva. "No... è uscito e non so dove sia andato."

La nonna rialzò un sopracciglio (esattamente come faceva suo nipote!) e fu immediatamente sicura che avevano litigato, come aveva sospettato, ma decise di non dire niente. Insomma, bisognava che quei due monelli se la sbrigassero da soli!

"Molto bene, Oscar, se ritorna a palazzo ha il suo lavoro qui che lo aspetta! Buona giornata piccola mia!"

"Grazie, nonna... ah, per favore, fai chiamare il restauratore per il mio piano, ci sono alcuni tasti che fanno uno strano suono..."

"Bene, piccola mia."

E mentre Oscar si allontanava la nonna borbottò: "Ma che diamine, è la terza volta questo mese che chiamiamo il restauratore... lei non dovrebbe malmenare così il suo piano!"

Oscar entrò nella scuderia per prendere il suo cavallo. "Bisogna che facciate conoscenza César e tu... il cavallo non deve avere paura di te... ma... non so qual è il tuo nome. Bisogna che ne cerchi uno anche per te."

Lo scoiattolo la guardò perplesso. Un nome? Questa era davvero una di quelle strane idee degli umani. Ah, beh, se proprio bisognava averne uno avrebbe voluto avere quello del generale. Tuttavia sapeva bene che lei non l'avrebbe mai chiamato con il nome di suo padre.

"Uhm..." fece lei "ho chiamato il cavallo César... tu puoi ben avere il nome di un altro grande condottiero militare dell'antichità... uhm... che ne pensi di Scipion?"

Lo scoiattolo scosse molto forte la sua testa per far segno di no!

"Allora... Léonidas?"

Lo scoiattolo scosse ancora la testa per dire il suo no: che orrore di nome!

"Uhm... sei difficile, piccolo... Hannibal?"

Il roditore trovava orribile anche questo nome.

"Bene, ultima possibilità: Alexandre!"

Questa volta lo scoiattolo annuì... finalmente un nome un po' normale!

"César" fece Oscar accarezzando il muso del suo cavallo "questo qui è un nuovo amico, lo scoiattolo Alexandre." Il cavallo passò le sue froge umide sul povero scoiattolo: era la nascita di una grande amicizia. Oscar rise, e montò a cavallo, tenendo lo scoiattolo sulla sella davanti a sé.

"Tieniti forte alla criniera!"

Partirono al galoppo. Lo scoiattolo dopo i primi momenti apprezzò molto questa passeggiata a cavallo, era anche meglio che viaggiare sulla spalla di Oscar. Ma c'era qualcosa che lo inquietava: le quattro nuove cameriere! Poteva darsi che fossero la materializzazione dei quattro spiriti dei fiori? Cominciò ad agitarsi sulla sella.

"Ehi! Che cosa ti prende, calmati, siamo quasi arrivati!"

E infatti, dopo qualche minuto, la caserma si profilava all'orizzonte. Varcarono l'ingresso della caserma al passo ed entrarono nella piazza d'armi, dove uno spettacolo piuttosto inusuale si presentò agli occhi di Oscar. Fu come se fosse entrata nella pista di un circo: vide i suoi soldati che stavano provando dei numeri d'acrobazia, o di magia, o di commedia. Anche lo scoiattolo era stupefatto, decisamente questi umani erano molto... interessanti!

A destra, qualche soldato provava un numero acrobatico, la piramide umana, a sinistra, Lasalle faceva il giocoliere con numerose palle colorate. In un altro angolo, due soldati provavano un numero di magia con le carte, e a lato gli acrobati eseguivano un esercizio di equilibrismo sui cavalli. François Armand era il bersaglio umano del gioco dei pugnali lanciati da un compagno e Alain camminava sulle mani, tenendo in equilibrio sopra alla sua testa un piatto, con una cannuccia di paglia che teneva con la bocca.

Oscar si stropicciò gli occhi con la mano, li chiuse un istante, ma quando li riaprì questa visione surreale era ancora là. Nessun dubbio, era davvero reale!

"Ma che cos'è questo carnevale?" urlò furiosa.

I soldati si pietrificarono, la piramide umana crollò, le palle colorate di Lasalle caddero a terra e le carte volarono in aria. Gli acrobati caddero da cavallo e François Armand mancò per un pelo d'essere colpito dall'ultimo pugnale. Soltanto Alain mantenne il suo sangue freddo, prese con una mano la cannuccia di paglia con il piatto sopra e sempre in equilibrio salutò amabilmente il suo colonnello: "Oh, buongiorno Colonnello, non vi aspettavamo per oggi!"

"E ci credo, vista questa mascherata! Voglio sapere immediatamente che cosa state facendo!"

"Ebbene, abbiamo il permesso del luogotenente D'Agout... e dopo tutto siamo in licenza, abbiamo tutti fatto la guardia questa notte e siamo di riposo." e posò la cannuccia e il piatto al suolo. Avanzò verso il suo colonnello, sempre camminando sulle mani.

"E dunque l'impiego di questo nostro tempo libero sta a noi deciderlo."

Oscar era sbalordita e a stento fu in grado di dire: "Ma... ma... perché lo fate?"

"É semplice: stiamo organizzando uno spettacolo di beneficenza per delle famiglie povere."

"Quali?" Oscar non poté trattenersi dal domandare.

"Le nostre!"

"Eh?"

"Colonnello, diciamo che non guadagniamo abbastanza soldi, non siete d'accordo anche voi?"

Oscar non seppe che cosa rispondere a questo. Era vero, ma non poteva farci niente. Scese da cavallo e prese il suo piccolo compagno sulla spalla. Lo scoiattolo vedendo il soldato avvicinarsi, anche se sulle mani, gli fece un perfetto saluto militare.

Alain lo notò e disse: "Ma Colonnello, non vedo che cosa avete da rimproverarci: anche voi potreste prendere parte allo spettacolo, con questo scoiattolo! É veramente incredibile come fa bene il saluto militare..."

"Ci manca solo questo!" ruggì Oscar. "In piedi, per favore! Ne ho abbastanza di vederti così!"

"Sì, Colonnello" fece Alain rialzandosi.

"Ascoltate, voi avete tutto il diritto di fare quello che volete nel vostro tempo libero ma... in questo caso non indossate l'uniforme! Non è decoroso, la caserma non è la corte dei miracoli!"

"Sì, Colonnello."

"Capisco la vostra situazione... e mi vergogno in quanto vostro colonnello di non poter fare niente per aumentare la vostra paga. Ne sono desolato." fece Oscar con un'espressione di sincero dispiacere.

Alain ne fu toccato, decisamente questo piccolo colonnello era del tutto differente dagli altri nobili che giocavano ai soldati.

"Allora, possiamo continuare questa cosa nel nostro tempo libero?"

"Sì. Ma oggi vi concedo qualche ora dopo pranzo per riposarvi, perché anticiperemo le esercitazioni militari di qualche giorno: il tempo è bello e bisogna approfittarne. Partiremo ben prima del calare del sole."

Alain fece ancora il saluto militare: "Colonnello, dove andiamo?"

"Penso che la foresta vicino alla mia residenza sarà perfetta."

Lo scoiattolo drizzò le orecchie: la foresta vicino al palazzo? Le cose si sarebbero complicate! Un bene o un male? Non lo sapeva. Ma bisognava che Oscar e il suo innamorato si ritrovassero per spezzare il sortilegio.

Oscar diede gli ordini per organizzare l'esercitazione e poi si diresse verso il suo ufficio.

"Ho bisogno di riflettere un po', mio caro Alexandre." disse, aprendo la porta.

Lo scoiattolo si guardò attorno: l'ufficio era privo di ogni eleganza, essenziale. C'erano pochi mobili: la scrivania ingombra di carte, la sedia e la libreria, il solo lusso che lei si concedeva.

Oscar posò il suo amico scoiattolo sulla scrivania e si sedette sulla sua sedia.

"Allora, vediamo... sembra che io non sia più in grado di dire la verità sui miei sentimenti... ma soltanto se ciò riguarda l'amore. Perché sono stata perfettamente in grado di esprimere ad Alain i miei sentimenti di dispiacere e vergogna."

Lo scoiattolo, seduto sulle carte sparpagliate, mosse la testa per annuire.

"Un sortilegio, eh? Mi piacerebbe sapere chi ha fatto questa cosa e perché... tu lo sai forse? Tu hai cercato di avvertirmi, ma io non avevo capito, è così, vero?"

Il roditore fece ancora segno di sì.

"Allora tu hai visto chi mi ha fatto questo?"

Lo scoiattolo si alzò in piedi e fece segno di sì con energia. Oscar sorrise... era sulla buona strada per scoprire la verità.

"E anche per quale ragione?" di nuovo lo scoiattolo annuì.

"Bene, chi è il mio nemico: un uomo?" lo scoiattolo scosse la testa negativamente.

"Allora una donna..." Ancora segno di no.

"Ma allora... chi? Se non è un uomo né una donna, chi è? Un fantasma?"

Lo scoiattolo fece segno di sì, no, quasi... con le sue zampette.

"Ehhh? Un'entità soprannaturale?"

Lo scoiattolo cominciò a saltare facendo segno di sì con la sua testa.

Oscar rimase a bocca aperta: già credere ad un sortilegio era troppo per il suo spirito immerso nella filosofia dei lumi, come si poteva notare dalla sua biblioteca, ma delle entità soprannaturali! Era veramente troppo! Si passò una mano nei capelli, sollevando la ciocca che le ricadeva sulla fronte.

"Ah, beh... e dove si trova questa entità? Ah, già, non puoi rispondermi così... allora... è vicina?"

Lo scoiattolo fece segno di sì. Poi, si mise a pensare, grattandosi la testa. Oscar lo vide guardarsi intorno, poi vide i suoi occhi illuminarsi: il roditore si diresse verso il calamaio e l'aprì. Poi tirò fuori uno dei suoi artigli, lo tuffò nell'inchiostro e cominciò a disegnare sul retro dell'ultimo rapporto. Oscar era stupefatta: lo scoiattolo sapeva disegnare! E per niente male! Per uno scoiattolo, naturalmente.

Sulla carta apparve quasi perfettamente il suo palazzo, poi lo scoiattolo immerse di nuovo il suo artiglio nell'inchiostro e disegnò il parco, con i suoi alberi, e poi la foresta con la sua radura. Con un'ultima goccia d'inchiostro lo scoiattolo disegnò una X come il segno del tesoro nelle mappe dei pirati. Lo scoiattolo, tutto fiero del suo lavoro, si spostò, per permettere ad Oscar di prendere il foglio. Lei lo guardò: "Grazie amico mio. É nella foresta vicino alla mia residenza, non è vero?"

Il piccolo roditore annuì.

"Molto bene" fece Oscar ritrovando il suo spirito guerriero "che coincidenza: ci sarà da divertirsi!" Si alzò e prese il suo piccolo amico nella mano: "Bisogna andare a mangiare qualche cosa: la battaglia ci attende e bisogna avere tutte le nostre forze!"

E posando Alexandre sulla sua spalla uscì dall'ufficio per dirigersi al refettorio.

Nota:  
3) Terza condizione: Alain dovrà camminare sulle mani durante una parte della fic.

Grazie a Nisi che mi aveva suggerito di ambientare la fic al circo... ho fatto qualcosa del genere in effetti!


	4. Quattro damigelle

André si era risvegliato nella radura. Doveva essere molto tardi, a giudicare dalle proteste del suo stomaco, del tutto indifferente alle pene d'amore. Emise un sospiro e si rialzò, per andare a prendere il suo cavallo che brucava tranquillamente l'erba.

"Andiamo, piccolo mio, rientriamo..."

Qualche tempo dopo arrivò a palazzo Jarjayes e non appena varcò la soglia della cucina venne aggredito da una nonna furiosa.

"Brutto mascalzone! È l'ora di rientrare? Con tutto il lavoro che c'è da fare!"

E stava giusto per ripassarlo un po' a colpi di mestolo, quando si accorse dell'aria così triste di suo nipote. Si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, per vedere meglio il suo viso: nessun dubbio, era successo qualcosa di grave.

"André, che cos'è successo? Non sei nel tuo stato normale..."

André si scostò dalla sua antenata, ostentando una maschera sorridente e disse: "Ma niente affatto, nonna, ho soltanto una gran fame! Se vuoi che io lavori bisogna darmi qualcosa da mangiare! Il mio stomaco è piuttosto impaziente..." e si mise a ridere.

La cosa non ingannò la vecchia signora. Pensò che dopotutto non era un male la presenza di quelle nuove cameriere a palazzo, benché le dessero dei problemi con la loro inettitudine: forse con loro André avrebbe potuto distrarsi... nel senso buono, eh, perché la nonna teneva molto alla decenza!

"André, quelle nuove cameriere che ho assunto oggi mi danno dei problemi" fece lei mentre gli riempiva un piatto di stufato di manzo "sono così lente, inette... un disastro! Temo di aver bisogno d'aiuto."

"Delle nuove cameriere?" fece André, sorpreso.

"Sì, il generale aveva deciso che bisognava aumentarle... senza dubbio pensa che io sia ormai troppo vecchia..."

André si mise a ridere: "Tu, vecchia? Faccio fatica a crederlo, vista l'energia che dispieghi quando sei arrabbiata!" fece lui, baciando la nonna sulla guancia.

"Briccone, allora, mi aiuterai?"

"Ma certo, il tuo stufato è troppo buono per rifiutare."

Finito il pasto, la nonna andò a vedere con André che cosa stavano facendo le quattro nuove cameriere. Le aveva lasciate al primo piano, per la pulizia delle camere, con l'ordine di spazzare e lavare il parquet e di spolverare i mobili. Sperava che almeno questo fossero in grado di farlo. Il lavaggio dei piatti era stato un disastro, per non parlare del bucato: il servizio di bicchieri da 24 era ora da 12, e le camicie bianche del generale erano un po' bucate qua e là perché le avevano smacchiate con troppa foga. Una volta al primo piano si accorsero che c'era dell'acqua che scorreva sul pavimento: sì, decisamente avevano lavato il parquet!

Seguendo la corrente dell'acqua che scorreva, la nonna e André arrivarono al corridoio delle camere, e là, l'incontro: quattro graziose giovani damigelle vestite da cameriere venivano avanti, tutte prese dal loro compito. Un'angelica bionda, una romantica brunetta, una delicata castana e una rossa tutto pepe. Ciascuna teneva in mano un secchio d'acqua e versava cascate sul parquet.

La nonna non poté più trattenersi: "Ma che cosa state facendo, scervellate! Fermatevi!"

"Oh, _madame_, eppure ci avevate chiesto di lavare il parquet." fece una.

"Sì, ed è proprio quello che stiamo facendo." fece un'altra.

La nonna soffocò a stento la sua collera. "Non così, ragazze, dovete usare gli strofinacci... sì, passare gli strofinacci sul parquet..."

André era stupefatto: davvero erano così inette, era possibile?

La nonna prese uno spazzolone dallo sgabuzzino delle scope: "Si può fare questo lavoro con questo..." e voleva fare una dimostrazione, ma André le levò l'attrezzo di mano.

"Nonna, non è un lavoro per te... stasera non voglio sentire i tuoi lamenti per esserti rotta la schiena! Farò io la dimostrazione..."

La nonna lasciò lo spazzolone a suo nipote, commossa dalla sua sollecitudine: sempre premuroso e buono, questo piccolo.

"Bene: ragazze, questo è mio nipote André."

Le damigelle lo circondarono, tutte sorridenti, per fare le presentazioni: "Io mi chiamo Marguerite, piacere." fece la bionda dagli occhi blu.

"Io sono Lilia." disse la brunetta.

"E il mio nome è Balsamine." sussurrò la castana, abbassando gli occhi.

La rossa sorrise scuotendo i suoi capelli di fiamma: "Io mi chiamo Calendula."

"Piacere." disse André, poi, girandosi verso la nonna: "Avanti, vai a riposarti. Mi occuperò io di loro, farò il mio lavoro più tardi."

"Ma, André..." cercò di protestare la vecchia signora.

"Penso che tu abbia bisogno di riposo." disse lui, con un tono che escludeva ogni obiezione.

"Va bene, piccolo mio, grazie."

"A più tardi... oh, nonna... e Oscar dov'è? Non l'ho ancora visto questo pomeriggio."

"È rientrato in caserma questa mattina e mi ha detto che non rientrerà stasera..."

"Ah, bene." disse André cercando di ostentare un'espressione indifferente mentre pensava: "È vero... lei non vuole più saperne di me... è veramente tutto finito... anche la nostra amicizia."

Le damigelle si scambiarono delle occhiate d'intesa... Oscar non sarebbe rientrata... che colpo di fortuna!

"Allora," fece André, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro dalle labbra mentre si girava verso le damigelle "dovete tenete questo attrezzo così..." e diede loro una perfetta lezione sul lavaggio dei pavimenti. Le cameriere erano incantate dalle qualità di quest'uomo e gli facevano dei gran sorrisi, soprattutto apprezzavano i movimenti delle sue braccia muscolose, e l'inclinazione che prendeva e... gli facevano dei gran sorrisi.

André notò i sorrisi un po' ebeti delle damigelle, ma non sapeva che pensare. Dopo aver asciugato il parquet, diede a ciascuna di loro un compito: spolverare i mobili, riporre la biancheria negli armadi, lavare le finestre, cambiare i fiori nelle camere.

Questo avrebbe dovuto essere così facile, eppure... qualche secondo dopo aver mandato le cameriere alle loro incombenze, mentre riponeva spazzolone e strofinacci, un grido femminile squarciò il silenzio. Accorse e vide in una camera la brunetta Lilia, la quale avrebbe dovuto spolverare i mobili, che aveva fatto cadere un vaso di cristallo e si era tagliata un dito cercando di raccogliere i cocci. Piangeva ed allora André tirò fuori il suo fazzoletto per farle una fasciatura: lei ne approfittò per stringersi a lui.

"Oh, grazie, André, voi siete un uomo così gentile..." disse, sbattendo le ciglia.

André non ebbe il tempo di reagire che si udì un altro grido: accorse ancora e vide in un'altra camera la castana Balsamine sepolta da una montagna di panni che aveva mal riposto nell'armadio e che erano tutti caduti su di lei. La liberò e poi la scosse perché non sembrava riprendersi. Lei mormorò, posando le sue mani sulle sue spalle virili, aggrappandosi come un'annegata.

"Oh, André, grazie, credevo di morire soffocata..." disse, infine, guardandolo con occhi di cerbiatta "mi avete salvata... siete così cavalleresco..."

André si liberò, e fece per rimettere in piedi la damigella, quando sentirono un rumore molto forte prodotto da una scala appena caduta a terra. Il rumore veniva dalla camera del generale, dove la rossa Calendula stava lavando le finestre. Ed infatti André entrò nella camera giusto in tempo per vedere la bella damigella che si teneva all'asta delle tende, in aria e sul punto di cadere. Accorse e la damigella in pericolo cadde nelle sue braccia come una mela matura.

"Oh, grazie, mi avete salvata... ah, come siete forte..." sospirò lei, mentre accarezzava il suo bicipite.

André la depose al suolo, e disse alle cameriere: "Ho qualche cosa da fare in cucina... voi tre per il momento non fate niente, riposatevi un po'... soprattutto non fate niente! Io torno presto..." e si diresse verso la cucina. Aveva decisamente bisogno di bere qualcosa... non era così ingenuo da non rendersi conto che stava succedendo qualcosa con quelle damigelle, ma aveva bisogno di rimettersi un po'.

Ah, sì, era appena stato respinto per tre volte ancora dalla donna che amava e improvvisamente tre donne giovani e carine gli facevano delle... avances... decisamente la sua vita era strana. Si servì un bicchiere di cognac e sospirò.

Aveva appena finito il suo cognac che la bionda Marguerite entrò nella cucina, tutta agitata, lo prese per un braccio e con i suoi occhi blu in lacrime gli disse: "Oh, André, venite con me, c'è un problema nella camera di madamigella Oscar, ehm, voglio dire, nella camera del Colonnello..."

André la guardò interrogativo: "E voi, come fate a sapere... ah, bah, le altre cameriere, non è vero? Ma che c'è?"

La giovane donna tutta tremante: "Oh, venite, dovete vedere voi stesso... c'è un orribile insetto tra i fiori!" disse, conducendolo verso la camera.

La bionda cameriera spinse André nella camera e chiuse la porta. André si girò e vide che nascoste dietro la porta c'erano le altre tre ragazze.

"Allora... era una trappola..." disse, alzando un sopracciglio.

La bionda Marguerite avanzò verso di lui, seguita dalle altre, che vennero a circondarlo.

"Non dite così, André... non è un trappola... soltanto un'offerta d'amore..."

"Voi scherzate, non è vero?" rispose, cercando di mantenere la calma.

"Niente affatto..." fece lei accarezzandogli la guancia. "E noi siamo tutte d'accordo... sapete... nessuna di noi vuole rinunciare a voi... avete capito?"

André la guardò, turbato, poi disse: "Io... io non posso."

E cercò di liberarsi, dirigendosi verso la porta. Una mano femminile lo trattenne per il braccio.

"È inutile fuggire... lei non vi amerà mai, non sarà mai vostra... allora perché non prendere del piacere quando vi è offerto? Noi sappiamo perfettamente che il vostro cuore è già preso e noi... noi non siamo interessate ad avere quello..." fece la bionda sussurrando dietro il suo orecchio. "Venite... nessuno ci disturberà qui... e noi abbiamo detto che voi siete uscito..."

Dove sarebbe andato a finire per stordirsi e non pensare più a lei? Un brivido percorse il suo corpo intero.

La bella bionda prese la sua mano e lo fece girare, guardandolo con i suoi occhi blu così simili ad altri occhi di cielo.

"Venite... questo non è che un sogno... solo un sogno..." disse lei, baciandolo, mentre una lacrima scendeva lungo la guancia del giovane uomo.

E André si lasciò affondare in questa illusione.

Continua...

(la quarta condizione nel prossimo capitolo.. eh eh eh...)


	5. L'ora della verità

Oscar si guardò intorno: il posto era certamente quello che lo scoiattolo aveva disegnato sul foglio di carta.

"Allora, Alexandre, non mi sbaglio, eh? È proprio qui..."

Lo scoiattolo annuì, inquieto: veramente bisognava dire che aveva persino un po' di paura, benché ciò non fosse degno del nome che portava.

Oscar diede gli ordini ai suoi soldati, per far allestire l'accampamento e tutto ciò che era necessario.  
Mentre quelli erano occupati con questo compito, Oscar decise di fare qualche domanda al suo piccolo amico, sussurrandogli: "Alexandre, dimmi, dove esattamente hai visto queste entità?"

Lo scoiattolo fece segno con la sua zampetta puntandola verso una grande quercia, poi verso un salice e anche verso altri alberi e piante.

Oscar non capiva: "Vuoi dire che erano là?"

Lo scoiattolo faceva segno di sì, no, quasi... ma non riusciva a farle capire che le entità erano proprio dentro gli alberi e i fiori. Oscar camminava nella radura e poi si avvicinò agli alberi, mentre guardava qua e là se mai ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Ma naturalmente non vedeva nulla. Lo scoiattolo era sempre più inquieto. Ad un tratto udirono un rumore di stoffa strappata: "Straaaaap!". L'uniforme di Oscar era stata ghermita dai rami di un cespuglio di rovi e si era appena strappata in un posto piuttosto sconveniente!

"Non è possibile!" urlò Oscar, irritata "Devo per forza rientrare a palazzo per cambiare i pantaloni dell'uniforme, non posso restare così, con l'uniforme aperta dal posteriore al ginocchio! E anche la giacca è strappata!"

Lo scoiattolo guardava i danni, perplesso. Oscar si avvicinò all'accampamento e chiamò il luogotenente D'Agoût, facendo bene attenzione che nessuno la vedesse di schiena.

"Luogotenente... ho bisogno del mio cavallo, devo rientrare immediatamente al mio palazzo."

"Sì, Colonnello." rispose il fedele soldato, che ben presto ritornò con la cavalcatura.

"Ehm... giratevi, per favore... la mia uniforme è strappata."

Il buon luogotenente non comprendeva la ragione di tanto pudore fra uomini, ma obbedì. Una volta montata a cavallo Oscar disse al luogotenente: "Torno il più presto possibile, giusto il tempo di cambiare l'uniforme." e partì al galoppo.

Nel frattempo, in una nebbiolina tra gli alberi, lo spirito del salice disse allo spirito del cespuglio di rovi: "Eccellente lavoro, piccolo mio."

"È piacer mio servirvi, mia regina."

Oscar e Alexandre raggiunsero il castello in pochi minuti, mentre stava calando la sera: Oscar aveva fretta di cambiare la sua uniforme con una senza presa d'aria posteriore. D'altra parte aveva un po' paura di rincontrare André, perché non aveva ancora scoperto tutto quello che era successo e non sapeva bene come comportarsi con lui. E poi, dopo quello che lei gli aveva detto, si sentiva molto colpevole per averlo fatto soffrire.

Cercando di non essere vista scivolò nel palazzo, mentre diceva ad Alexandre, sempre installato sulla sua spalla: "Shhtttt... non facciamo rumore... voglio raggiungere la mia camera senza che nessuno mi veda così..."

Salì le scale e poi fu davanti alla porta della sua camera, sussurrando allo scoiattolo: "Fiuuu... ci siamo riusciti..."

Oscar aprì la porta, entrò nel boudoir e fece per entrare nella sua camera, ma si pietrificò sulla soglia, il tempo sospeso.

Non aveva mai visto il suo letto così affollato.

Senza una parola si girò, si diresse alla porta e uscì. Chiuse la porta e vi appoggiò la schiena, gli occhi nel vuoto. Poi una fiamma si accese nel suo sguardo, mentre una rabbia devastatrice montava in lei, nei suoi polmoni, per uscire come un ruggito: "Andrééééééé!"

Lui non aveva perso tempo e si era rivestito, almeno i pantaloni, e anche le damigelle in tutta fretta avevano risistemato le loro vesti. L'uragano Oscar rientrò nel boudoir, filò verso la camera sempre col povero scoiattolo sulla sua spalla e si piantò sulla soglia.

André era ora in piedi e lei si avvicinò al giovano uomo, come una furia, e lo schiaffeggiò.  
"Tu... sporco bugiardo! Come osi andare a letto con queste sgualdrine nel mio letto! Come osi andare a letto con delle altre donne! E dicevi che mi amavi! Commediante! Brutto bastardo!"

E gli assestò un altro schiaffo. André non diceva niente, impassibile. Le cameriere, terrorizzate, si erano rifugiate in un angolo della camera.

"Vile seduttore, libertino!"

André non muoveva un muscolo e Oscar gli diede un altro schiaffo.

"Traditore, depravato, non sei che un mascalzone, un giuda dell'amore! Ti amo!"

A queste ultime parole André reagì, come risvegliandosi da un sogno e bloccò la mano di Oscar che stava per assestargli un altro schiaffo.

"Cosa? Che cos'hai detto? Tu mi ami?"

"Nooooo!" urlò Oscar "Tu sei un'infame canaglia! Ti amo, scellerato!"

André guardò Oscar, stupefatto, mentre lei portava l'altra mano alla bocca, con gli occhi sbarrati. Ancora! Lei voleva dire "Ti odio" ma sotto l'effetto del sortilegio, aveva appena detto il contrario.

"Oscar, io non capisco... soltanto stamattina tu mi hai respinto e ora mi dici che mi ami! Ti prego, smettila di tormentarmi!"

Oscar scosse la testa e si liberò. "No, no, non è questo quello che volevo dire! Pervertito!" fece lei con le lacrime agli occhi "Tu non sei che un infame, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo!" mentre gli tempestava di pugni il petto.

André la bloccò stringendole le braccia con le mani. "Oscar, vuoi spiegarti? Mi ami o no?"

Oscar rispose in un singhiozzo: "Perché vuoi saperlo... tu hai già trovato un rimpiazzo... quattro, perfino..."

"Oscar, ma tu mi avevi respinto! Che cosa devo pensare? Devo essere tuo... senza esserlo mai? Non ho mai smesso di amarti... ma capisco che adesso tu non riesca a crederlo..." disse André abbassando lo sguardo.

Lo scoiattolo tirò una ciocca di capelli a Oscar, guardandola con disapprovazione. Aveva la stessa espressione che il generale assumeva quando la rimproverava. Oscar abbassò la testa a sua volta.

"André... il fatto è che non posso più dire la verità sui miei sentimenti se ciò riguarda l'amore."

"Ehhh?" fece André rialzando il suo sguardo.

"Sì... sembra che ci sia un sortilegio o qualcosa del genere su di me. Questo scoiattolo aveva cercato di avvertirmi, ma io non avevo capito... e allora ti ho detto tutto il contrario di quello che volevo dirti..."

André restò a bocca aperta. Era veramente qualcosa di difficile da credere e tuttavia... un lampo attraversò la sua mente: lei l'amava!

"A... allora tu mi ami, è così? Tu mi ami!" disse, circondandola con le sue braccia.

"Togli le tue sporche zampe! Non ti ho ancora perdonato!"

Lo scoiattolo tirò ancora una ciocca dei suoi capelli per ottenere attenzione: e con la sua zampa indicò le quattro damigelle che erano ancora nell'angolo della camera. Le aveva riconosciute, erano gli spiriti dei fiori: lo scoiattolo Alexandre era saltato sul parquet e non smetteva d'indicarle con la sua zampa, per far capire che c'entravano in qualche modo.

Oscar si diresse con un'aria severa verso le cameriere, che tremanti si erano strette le une contro le altre.

"E voi, chi siete? Non vi ho mai viste a palazzo. Ma il mio amico scoiattolo sembra conoscervi. Avete per caso un ruolo in questa storia? Parlate!"

Spinta dalle altre, Marguerite si fece un po' avanti.

"È vero, noi abbiamo un ruolo in questa storia. Ma la nostra intenzione non era di fare del male."

"Sarebbe a dire?" fece Oscar con un tono autoritario.

"Sarebbe a dire che noi siamo gli spiriti dei fiori. Io sono lo spirito della margherita dorata, le altre sono gli spiriti del colchico, del fiorrancio e dell'impatiens. Noi viviamo nella foresta e siamo le damigelle della regina della natura."

Oscar era a bocca aperta, così come André. Si voltò verso lo scoiattolo Alexandre, il quale annuì.

"È vero, Alexandre?" e il piccolo roditore annuì ancora.

"Continuate... voi sapete allora chi ha lanciato questo sortilegio su di me? Siete state voi per caso?"

La bionda scosse la testa: "No, no, non è colpa nostra... ma vostra... voi avete fatto adirare il re della natura, che vive nella quercia millenaria."

"Colpa mia?" fece Oscar, stupefatta "E che cosa avrei fatto?"

"Ebbene" continuò la margherita dorata guardandola negli occhi "voi avete violato le immutabili leggi della natura, rifiutando il vostro essere donna, rinnegando la vostra natura femminile e non vivendo come tale. Il re della natura ha deciso di punirvi per la vostra condotta nel modo che avete sperimentato."

Oscar schiumava di rabbia: "Ma... ma... ma è incredibile! Io faccio questa vita perché mio padre mi ha cresciuta come un ragazzo! E io sono così ora e non posso più cambiare! Io non voglio cambiare! Detesto essere manipolata! Io sono Oscar, sono donna e Colonnello!" urlò serrando i pugni.

Poi sentì un grande palmo caldo posarsi sulla sua spalla: André aveva posato la sua mano su di lei, e stranamente non le dispiaceva, anzi, tutto il contrario.

André disse con una voce grave: "Dove si trova questo re della natura... ho bisogno di parlare con lui."

La giovane damigella bionda esitò, poi rispose abbassando la testa: "Si trova nella grande radura della foresta... è vicino al vostro palazzo..."

Oscar si girò verso André: "Io so dove si trova questo posto, lo scoiattolo me l'ha mostrato questo pomeriggio: la compagnia ha montato l'accampamento per le esercitazioni proprio in quella radura."

"Allora, andiamoci: bisogna sistemare questa questione." disse André, piuttosto risoluto.  
Oscar lo guardava mentre emozioni contrastanti si battevano nel suo cuore: lanciò uno sguardo pieno di gelosia assassina agli spiriti dei fiori.

"Voi venite con noi." E si girò per dirigersi alla porta.

"Oscar!" la chiamò André.

"Cosa?" domandò Oscar.

"Ehm... forse è meglio che prima di partire tu ti cambi i tuoi vestiti, sono un po'... strappati... nella parte posteriore..."

Oscar si girò, rossa per la vergogna ma col coraggio di ribattere: "... e tu vai a rimetterti la camicia, brutto scostumato!"

Qualche tempo dopo si ritrovarono tutti davanti alla scuderia. Gli spiriti dei fiori ripresero il loro vero aspetto in una nebbia attraversata da luci e lo spirito della margherita dorata disse: "Vi precediamo alla radura."

Oscar la guardò con diffidenza: "E voi non tenterete qualcosa di poco simpatico, non è vero?"

"No, Colonnello... noi non abbiamo mai avuto delle cattive intenzioni, credeteci... avevamo soltanto voglia di consolare un bel giovane uomo solo e triste... non è un crimine!"

Oscar si morse il labbro, non sapendo che cosa rispondere: sapeva bene che era colpa sua, dopo tutto.

Gli spiriti sparirono e lei si voltò verso André, per dire soltanto: "Andiamo."

Continua... noooo... non è ancora finita...

Note:

4) quarta condizione: Oscar sorprenderà André in piena azione a letto con una bruna, una bionda, una rossa e una castana.

Grazie a Kyomine per gli insulti...

Voglio dire, mi ha suggerito qualche insulto per la fic! Il mio insulto preferito è "giuda dell'amore".

Beh, quando Kyo mi ha letto la quarta condizione, dopo essermi rimessa dallo shock, le ho fatto presente che io posso scrivere lemon, ma di certo non pornografia. E che non volevo nemmeno. Successivi chiarimenti (necessari, direi!) mi hanno permesso di scrivere effettivamente questa fic, altrimenti avrei perso la sfida a tavolino... e questa cosa del pegno sarebbe andata avanti all'infinito! Insomma, Oscar doveva sorprendere André con le quattro donne, ma non era necessario descrivere la scena... ehm... nei dettagli. Così ho fatto, cercando anche di non far passare il povero André per una specie di satiro... Vi giuro che a me un'idea così balzana non sarebbe mai venuta in mente!

A proposito delle quattro damigelle, in francese si capiva che erano gli spiriti dei fiori dai loro nomi: Marguerite per la margherita dorata, Balsamine per l'impatiens (detta anche balsamina), Lilia per il colchico (che fa parte della famiglia delle Liliacee), Calendula per il fiorrancio (la calendula).

Marguerite, Balsamine e Lilia sono veri nomi francesi, mentre Calendula è il nome di una strega personaggio di un fumetto franco-belga, "Isabelle".


	6. Ragione e Natura

Era già calata la notte e Oscar e André galoppavano senza dire una parola sotto la luce della luna piena. Ben presto arrivarono all'accampamento e scesero dai cavalli per legarli.

Allo sguardo stupefatto di André si presentò la stessa scena che aveva lasciato Oscar a bocca aperta in caserma: i suoi compagni stavano provando ancora lo spettacolo! Alain camminava sulle mani, Lasalle lanciava in aria delle palle colorate, François era il bersaglio umano, altri compagni eseguivano la piramide umana.

"Ma... ma..." balbettò, girandosi verso Oscar "che cos'è, un nuovo modo di fare le esercitazioni?"  
"Non essere sciocco! Stanno facendo le prove del loro spettacolo. Hanno il mio permesso, quando sono di riposo. Cominciamo le esercitazioni domani."

"Uno spettacolo?"

"Sì, uno spettacolo di beneficenza." fece Alain avvicinandosi, sempre camminando sulle mani. "Vuoi partecipare anche tu, André?"

André non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che improvvisamente una nebbia si levò tra gli alberi per poi spandersi nella radura. Lo scoiattolo si strinse ad Oscar, tirandole una ciocca di capelli. Tutti erano presi da stupore, guardando le luci che fendevano quella nebbia per prendere sempre più consistenza, fino ad assumere delle forme umane.

"Ma... che diavolo..." fece Alain rimettendosi in piedi.

"È la parola giusta..." ribatté un compagno.

Una forma imponente si era materializzata uscendo da una quercia, così come delle altre forme da altri alberi e piante. I due gruppi, di umani e di spiriti, si fronteggiavano, in silenzio.

Lo spirito della quercia si sedette sul tronco d'albero abbattuto che era lì vicino e fece segno agli altri spiriti di circondarlo. Lo spirito uscito da un salice si avvicinò, con gli spiriti dei fiori.

Oscar le aveva riconosciute: dunque era tutto vero...

"Oscar François de Jarjayes" tuonò il re della natura "ora sapete chi vi ha punita e perché. Siete voi pronta a sottomettervi alle leggi della natura? Siete voi pronta a ritornare una donna e a comportarvi come tale?"

Oscar si fece avanti, per nulla intimorita, seguita da André.

"Allora, siete stato voi a giocarmi questo brutto tiro. Non capisco bene che cosa volete. Per tutta la vita ho seguito gli ordini di mio padre. Sono diventata un soldato, senza mai dimenticare nel mio cuore che ero una donna. Anche quando avevo deciso di vivere per sempre come un uomo, di essere un uomo... sapevo nel mio cuore che cosa sono. Sono una donna, ma non sono come le altre donne e non posso cambiare, non voglio. Non cederò, mai!" disse, stringendo i pugni, al colmo della rabbia.

"Toh, il Colonnello è una donna!" mormorò un soldato.

"Possiamo dire di aver visto di tutto, ora..." fece eco un altro.

"Voi non potete continuare questa commedia: siete una donna, bisogna che vi comportiate come tale, non come un soldato!" ordinò il re della natura.

"E mettere corsetto e sottane, suppongo?" rispose Oscar ancora più infuriata.

"Sì, e sposarvi come vostro padre vi ha ordinato e fare dei bambini."

"Non sono un giocattolo!" urlò Oscar, come una furia.

Stava per sguainare la sua spada quando una mano calda che lei conosceva bene si posò ancora sulla sua spalla. Si girò per trovarsi immersa nel tenero sguardo di André, che la oltrepassò e si fece avanti, come per farle scudo col suo corpo.

Il re della natura gli lanciò uno sguardo truce: "E voi, chi siete?"

"Io sono André Grandier" rispose André, con calma "e vorrei parlarvi."

"Come osate?" fece il re, adirato.

La regina, che non aveva ancora parlato, si piegò verso il suo sposo sussurrandogli teneramente: "Egli è l'uomo che ama questa donna, mio caro, ha il coraggio dell'amore."

Il re si calmò immediatamente e si rivolse ad André: "Allora, in questo caso, cercate di farla ragionare!"

"No." rispose André.

"No?"

"Penso che siate voi ad essere in errore."

"Che cosa?" urlò lo spirito della quercia, mentre i rami degli alberi cominciarono ad essere scossi da un vento invisibile, dalla rabbia del re della natura.

"Posso dimostrarlo." disse André.

La regina della natura posò la sua mano sul braccio del suo sposo, per calmare la sua collera e improvvisamente tutto, i rami degli alberi, le foglie, tutto s'immobilizzò.

"Allora, parlate."

Oscar guardò l'uomo davanti a lei, l'uomo che per lei stava per sfidare le entità stesse della natura e il suo cuore mancò un battito.

"André..." mormorò.

"Grazie, sire.

Tutte le cose in questo mondo hanno la loro natura, che è per ciascuna cosa come un cuore vivente. Il fuoco, per esempio, ha la sua natura ardente, e per natura brucia e distrugge. Ma la natura distruttiva del fuoco può essere piegata ad una funzione, che non è più distruggere, ma ben al contrario creare: come quando il fuoco nella forgia crea la lama di una spada fondendo il metallo. Bisogna infatti riconoscere che natura e funzione sono due cose ben differenti.

Gli esseri umani ad esempio, nascono tutti uguali. Tutti nudi, tutti incapaci di vivere senza l'aiuto dei loro genitori, tutti con quella scintilla d'intelligenza. E tuttavia, in questo mondo, benché tutti abbiano la stessa natura, ben presto assumono funzioni diverse, che la società, e non la natura, assegna loro.

Non si può negare anche che benché tutti uguali, gli uomini non abbiano tutti gli stessi diritti. Questa è un'ingiustizia che non ha nulla di naturale, ma è ben contraria alla natura. Allora, se tutti gli uomini sono uguali, allo stesso modo non si può negare che le donne e gli uomini siano uguali e abbiano gli stessi diritti e che ciò sia secondo natura. Le donne fanno ben parte del genere umano.

Non esiste una natura di donna o una natura d'uomo, ma soltanto una natura d'essere umano.

Poi, in questa società, abitualmente uomini e donne prendono funzioni differenti, ma ciò non avviene per natura ma bensì per convenzione sociale.

Nulla impedisce, tuttavia, che una donna possa assumere delle funzioni che sono per abitudine riservate agli uomini, se ne è capace. Abbiamo numerosi esempi di donne che hanno preso funzioni riservate agli uomini con risultati eccellenti.

Una donna può essere un soldato e ciò non ha niente contro la natura. Le differenze fra i sessi sono più derivate dalle convenzioni sociali, dalle tradizioni, che dalla natura.

Allora Oscar non deve ritornare alla sua vera natura, lei non l'ha mai lasciata: lei è un essere umano, come tutti. E sì, lei è anche una donna, un essere umano donna, e un soldato. E lei non è meno donna per questo.

La vostra collera dunque non ha ragione d'essere e vi chiedo di liberarla da questo sortilegio."

Tutti, spiriti e soldati, facevano silenzio.

Il re della natura era stupefatto: guardò la sua regina, che annuì, poi disse con voce solenne: "Avete riportato la vittoria. Bisogna riconoscere che il vostro discorso è stato efficace e ci avete convinti. Ho una domanda soltanto: l'amate così tanto? L'amate esattamente così com'è?"

"Sì" rispose André girandosi un poco per vedere il viso adorato "l'ho sempre amata così, come lei è..." e poi, rivolgendosi direttamente a lei: "... ti ho sempre amata come sei, sì, e tu vai bene così come sei... mia Oscar... amo tutto di te..."

Oscar era scossa da un tremito, mentre le lacrime le scendevano lungo le guance, e quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di André non poté più trattenersi e gettò le braccia al collo dell'uomo che amava.

"Oh, André! Tu... tu... tu sei tutto per me! Ti amo! Ti amo con tutto il cuore!"

Lo scoiattolo Alexandre saltò giù dalla spalla di Oscar a terra, guardando tutto soddisfatto sua "figlia" che stava per baciare il suo amore.

E quando André toccò con le sue labbra quelle di Oscar, per scambiarsi il loro vero primo bacio, tutti, spiriti e soldati, urlarono la loro approvazione in una sarabanda di applausi fragorosi e fischi maliziosi.

Il re della natura si piegò verso la sua sposa e disse: "Non c'è bisogno di chiedere se anche lei lo ama..." mentre lanciava uno sguardo divertito alla donna soldato che baciava appassionatamente il suo amore.

La regina sussurrò al suo sposo: "Mio caro, sono così fiera di voi... perché avete preso la decisione giusta... voi siete un vero re. Vi amo."

I quattro spiriti dei fiori sospirarono, e la margherita disse alle sue compagne: "Awww... che bello l'amore..."

Oscar e André si guardarono teneramente sempre l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro e si sorrisero, felici.

Alain si fece avanti: "Per festeggiare la felice fine della storia, i soldati della Guardia Francese sarebbero onorati di offrirvi uno spettacolo."

Il re della natura annuì dicendo: "E sia." E la notte fu piena di risate e di gioia. Poi, quando la luna stava per tramontare, una nebbia si levò di nuovo tra gli alberi, e tutti gli uomini caddero addormentati.

Lo spirito del salice disse in un sussurro: "È tempo che il sogno finisca... dormite... dormite..." prima di scomparire.

Venne il giorno e trovò tutti i soldati addormentati nella radura, sdraiati sull'erba fresca di rugiada. Oscar e André erano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, e lo scoiattolo acciambellato si era piazzato sui loro petti. Si risvegliarono ai primi raggi del sole.

"Ahhh... che mal di testa..." fece un soldato.

"Mi sento così stanco... come se fossi stato in piedi tutta la notte..." disse un altro.

"Sì... e per di più io ho fatto uno strano sogno..." gli rispose Alain "... figurati, André, ho sognato che tu e il Colonnello... oh!" fece stupefatto, guardando il Colonnello tra le braccia di André.

"Non è stato un sogno." disse Oscar sorridendo e posando un bacio dolcissimo sulla guancia di André.

André le sorrise, poi inaspettatamente fece una smorfia di dolore.

"André, che cosa succede, amore mio?"

"Ah... il mio occhio..."

Oscar gli sollevò la ciocca che copriva l'occhio ferito e gridò: "Oh... ma... la cicatrice non c'è più!"

"Cosa? Ma... ma... Oscar... il mio occhio... ci vedo! Ci vedo di nuovo!"

Oscar teneva il viso di André fra le mani, piangendo di gioia, poi lo baciò e André ricambiò il bacio. Gli alberi intorno alla radura furono scossi da un vento che nessuno poté percepire e le foglie mormorarono: "Questo è il nostro dono di nozze."

--

Il restauratore era venuto per riparare il piano di Oscar. Lavorò per un po' e poi, uscendo, domandò alla nonna di parlare con il Colonnello.

"Non è qui" rispose la nonna "si trova nella villa in Normandia per riposarsi."

Infatti Oscar era partita con André per approfittare di qualche giorno di vacanza con il suo amore.

"Allora, forse posso dire a voi: bisogna che il Colonnello non usi più i martelletti del piano per schiacciare noci e nocciole.

La nonna sgranò gli occhi: "Come?"

"Il piano era pieno di noci e nocciole."

La riserva nascosta delle provviste dello scoiattolo Alexandre era stata scoperta.

FINE

Bene, è finita.

O Grande Bardo, imploro il vostro perdono per aver utilizzato il vostro "Sogno di una notte di mezza estate" per scrivere una semplice fanfic. Non venite ad infestare i miei sogni!

"Tu vai bene così come sei..." tratto dal verso "The only person who told me I was fine just the way I am" della canzone "Negai" dell'AMV "Wish" realizzato dalla mia amica Megumi.

Grazie per l'ispirazione alla quercia di più di quattrocento anni che si trova vicino a casa mia.

Nessuno scoiattolo è stato maltrattato durante la realizzazione di questa fic.

Grazie a tutti per le recensioni!


End file.
